Tourniquet
by Banana2
Summary: A song fic about a male and female. Will they save each other? -On the verge of a rated R. I don't think its there yet, but tell me if it is-
1. Tourniquet

A/N: This is kinda a songy fic to "Tourniquet" from Evanescence. I think it's very cool. BTW, the actually story part will be in these things – minus signs I guess. Anyway, here it goes.  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
I tried to kill the pain  
  
but only brought more  
  
-A young Hermione Granger sat on the edge of a bed, blade above her palm. She was sick of the pain and wanted to relieve it. The blade met the skin that was her palm and she pressed down. Blood dribbles emerged from the skin, Hermione looking from above in satisfaction. But somehow, she wasn't satisfied.-  
  
I lay dying  
  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
-As the blood dribbled slowly down her wrist, she watched and smiled. She almost screamed. The pain she had never imagined. She wanted more. Slowly crossing the other mark with the blade in an "X" feature, she pressed the blade again as a shock coursed through her body. She felt the loss of more blood. She new she would never loose enough. She screamed in pain, crying, feeling hardly better.-  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
  
am I too lost to be saved  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
-"I feel lost." Three painful words left from the child's mouth. "What would I do when I become lost to the world?" She asked. "I truly am lost." She thought nobody cared. She wanted to be saved. She would cry for help.-  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to Me Salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to Me Salvation  
  
-"Somebody save me." She whispered, tears flowing from her eyes and dripping to the blood. She placed the blade onto the other palm and pressed. Blood surging and bubbling through both hands, she looked up to the door to see somebody walk in. She cried when a manly voice said, "Hermione...Put it down." The male figure walked towards her as she stared into his eyes. "Help..." She said to the stranger.-  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long  
  
-The male figure lowered himself onto the bed and took the blade from Hermione's hand. She cried from the lost of contact and felt herself slowly leaning into him. She felt so weak. She felt lost still. "Do you remember me?" She whispered to the male. "Yes. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." He said softly, hugging her securely.-  
  
Will you be on the other side?  
  
or will you forget me?  
  
-She felt the blood continue to drip down her arms. She felt herself pale and dry. She felt her whole life coming to an end. She didn't want to be forgotten. The male kissed her head slightly and said, "Don't worry...I wont ever let you get hurt again."  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
-"Wont ever...let...get hurt..." The male suddenly promised. "You won't be a lost little angel anymore. I swear it on my life. You will never be lost again."-  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to Me Salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to Me Salvation  
  
-"I want to die." She whispered. "No...You don't. The pain is something you can't have anymore. I will fix that."-  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to Me Salvation  
  
My God, my tourniquet  
  
Return to Me Salvation  
  
-"My savior."-  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
-"Never leave me."-  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
-"I want to be taken..."-  
  
Will I be denied Christ?  
  
-"You will never be hurt again."-  
  
Tourniquet  
  
-"Not even by dying."-  
  
My suicide  
  
-"Thank you...Draco Malfoy."-  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
A/N: So...How was it? Cool...Uncool? TELL ME DAMMIT! –Cough- 


	2. Broken

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
-Hermione sat listening to the jokes that Draco was telling.-  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
-"Okay Hermione.. It's time for bed." They headed toward their room, smiling at each other. It was 15 years since the incident. They were married and happy. Never to be hurt again.-  
  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
-He stared at the picture of Hermione. She looked so happy. Unlike before. Before.. She was sad. Depressed. Now it was different. He liked to think of her happy. He wanted to hold her.. And he wanted to steal her pain.-  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
-When she went to work the next morning.. He felt empty. He hated not being able to see her. He just didn't feel right. He was lonesome.. Empty.. Broken.. -  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore  
  
-Maybe. Maybe she did. But maybe she wouldn't come back. He'd made her so happy. He stole her pain. But maybe.. Maybe she didn't feel him. Maybe she really had gone away.-  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
  
-He stole her pain. She felt happy. No more bad could happen. They could be together forever. Forever in each others arms.-  
  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
-When Hermione came home, smiling through the door, Draco felt her presence. They were happy together? Why should he feel otherwise? Nobody could destroy love. Not true love.-  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
-They opened up to each other. Making love. Passion vented through their veins. It is true love. They are strong. Together. Not apart.-  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
-"Don't leave me again, Hermione. I feel so lonely." He cried into her chest. "I don't feel right. I just don't feel right."-  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
-"What do you mean? I won't ever leave you. I'm yours forever." She whispered into his ear.-  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
-"Work takes you away. I don't want you to be away. I'm broken without you. I need to be with you. I can't be alone!"-  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
  
-She sniffed. "I understand."-  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore  
  
-"You still love me?" He asked her softly. "Of couse." She answered back. "You haven't gone away? You still feel me?" He cried into her shoulder. "Yes.. I am always here for you. I will always be here.. I feel you."- 


End file.
